This invention relates to fluid distributing valves, more particularly to such valves wherein a fluid such as water is received from a single source and is distributed through individual conduits to a plurality of utility devices. It is an object of the invention to provide an improved distribution valve and/or a system of this nature.
The invention has particular application to a system for operating a series of pop-up cleaning heads in a swimming pool environment. It will be evident however that the apparatus and system have application to other fluid distribution systems such as sprinkler systems, tank cleaning systems and the like. The examples given are by way of illustration only and are not intended to be restrictive in any way.
Valves of the nature involved in this application are known to the prior art. For example, references may be made to the U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,753,240 Howell et al, 3,405,733 Hansen, 3,472,265 Davis, 3,779,269 Gould, 4,022,239 Schwindt et al, 4,077,424 Ehret et al and 4,313,455 Donald G. Pitman.
In each of the listed patents, except Schwindt et al, the supply water and the water outlets operate from different senses and directions, thus requiring additional plumbing connections to the source to make the device serviceable. Of these patents Hansen, Gould and Ehret et al disclose valves that may be known as a flat plate valves wherein a relatively flat valve plate having a hole therein is rotated over the outlet openings so that water flows through the particular outlet where the opening appears. These valves are not plunger operated. In the Schwindt et al patent the inlet water and the outlet water flow in conduits whose sense is the same but the direction of water flow is different, this being similar to that aspect of the subject invention. In the Howell et al patent plungers are utilized to close the valve openings but mechanical levers are used for this purpose. In the Davis patent spherical balls are used to open and close the outlets. The balls are moved into and out of position by cam surfaces. In none of the prior art devices is there a separation of flow water and control water.
In the Pitman U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,455 a distributing valve for a swimming pool is provided which has a sealed self-contained body which includes all of the working parts. This self-contained body is then attached to a base plate to which the outlet pipes are attached. The inlet pipe or conduit is attached to the top of the self-contained body and thus all of the liquid that passes to the swimming pool goes through the working parts of the valves. All of the water passing through the valve needs to be strained requiring that the strainer cannot be of optimum fineness because it would involve flow restriction. Further, since the self-contained portion of the valve must be returned on occasion to the shop for servicing a pipe union must be provided at the inlet of the device so that removal is possible.
Interiorly of the Pitman device a ring gear which provides part of the mechanism for rotating the sequencing valve structure is permanently molded as part of the removable top part. This makes engagement with the ring gear by other interior operating gears rather difficult and if something happens to damage the ring gear the whole cover part or top must be replaced.
Also interiorly of the Pitman cover are a series of individual valve members, usually of an uneven number, for example, five. The valve members are spaced from a base plate through which space the water flows from the inlet to the various outlets. That is to say, all of the working parts are in the chamber defined by a base and a cover and this chamber is filled with liquid at the supply pressure. Thus during any required pressure testing the individual valve members must be removed in order to allow flow of pressure test fluid to communicate with all circuits connected to the valve.
Further in Pitman type devices, if a normally closed valve fails, it will fail closed thereby terminating all flow through the valve with the resultant increase in static pressure resulting in possible pump and system damage. Servicing usually requires replacement of the entire valve and pressure testing is conducted by a special housing with no internal devices present followed by replacement with a working valve for normal operations. The individual valves of Pitman are moved to the closed position by the application of the supply pressure to one side of a diaphragm. In this instance, the closing rate of the valve is very difficult to control because the valve is closing with the direction of fluid flow. As the valve plunger approaches the valve seat it is no longer controlled by the pilot pressure and is rapidly forced to a closed position causing water hammer. The failure of filters and other system components is common with such prior art devices. Many attempts have been made to control this by changing valve cam angles and/or disrupting the valve seat to reduce the differential between the internal high pressure of the valve body and the low pressure area of any given valve port that is closed or closing. This further results in additional operating pressure reduction.
In the operation of prior art cleaning systems such as one utilizing the U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,455 certain problems during operation are presented. For example, cleaning heads on steps or benches in the shallow end of the swimming pool may be objectionable to swimmers. Similarly the operation of heads in the floor of the pool may be objectionable when brushing because debris may be inadvertently acted upon and dispersed before manual removal is complete. The pressure in the system or, for example, at the pump is greater when the cleaning system is in operation thus reducing the system flow (filtration rate). To achieve maximum flow when cleaning is not in operation or to stop operation of the cleaning system for any of the above reasons additional valving may be required. For example, a by-pass valve from the output of the filter to the swimming pool, and a valve in the line to the distributing valve so that the distributing valve can be rendered totally inoperative.